UIC Pavilion
'Venue' 525 South Racine Ave, Chicago, IL 60607 www.uicpavilion.com 'Meetup Info' 'Restaurants' byobandits.com is a stellar website for ballers on a budget who would like to booze it up during breakfast, lunch or dinner. Carnitas Don Pedro is located about a mile from the venue and will comfortably feed 3 people with the best carnitas on the planet for about $5 a head. Love this hole in the wall. 1113 W. 18th St. Honky Tonk BBQ is located about a block west of Carnitas Don Pedro and boasts some killer live country music to go along with delectable BBQ. Also BYOB for ballers on a budget. 1213 W. 18th St. honkytonkbbqchicago.com I cut and pasted this info to save for myself back in April: "Is UIC in a nice part of the city. MEaning, is there a lot of stuff to see, do, eat, drink around there?” UIC/University Village/Little Italy has been on a huge upswing for a while. It’s nice now, and there is stuff to do. However, you’re also still a quick blue-line ride into The Loop or Wicker Park. Yeah, Taylor street is cool. The city’s best Italian Food…you’re in Little Italy, after all. Taylor street is maybe 4 blocks south of the Venue. The restaurants you’ll want to check out there are Devanti Enoteca, Francesca’s, and Rosebud. A cool bar with tasty small plates and an impressive cocktail menu is Three Aces. “Salatino’s” is the by far closest, and the newest joint in the area. Old world southern italian food. Huge portions and reasonable prices. It is across the street from shakedown and caddy-corner to the UIC pavilion entrance. I’m the bartender there part time, but won’t be working these nights. I’d suggest getting a pre-show reservation there for one of the nights if you’re coming in from out of town. We have a magnificent braciola that resembles a big fat meatstick. I’m putting the pressure on the manager to hang a huge “Welcome Phans, Meatstick Special” sign on our building to attract business. From shakedown, you wouldn’t be able to miss it. For sure try to book a reservation at places like Devanti Enoteca or Rosebud too. If you’re staying downtown and don’t mind splurging, eat at Chicago Cut Steakhouse, the best new one of its type, or Gene & Georgette’s. ---- 'Bars' Simones is a quality bar located about a mile from UIC and open until 2am. Grab a 3 Floyds on tap or maybe a 2 Brothers. Quality booze and food. Beware hipsters. 960 W. 18th St. simonesbar.com Skylark has the best tater tots in the world. Ask for Napoleon. Hole in the wall bar to get rowdy in. Serious drinkers only. 2149 S. Halsted Haymarket Brewery is a newer Gastropub/brewery. Their beers are relatively affordable for a microbrew, and some of them are really good. Check out the hot mustard dipping sauce for their soft pretzels. Close to UIC, less than a mile. 737 W. Randolph St. Also: Beer Bistro, 1061 W. Madison is even closer to the venue, and features a really good beer selection. Very knowledgable staff, but can get a hipster crowd quick without warning! 'What to do' Give thanks that you don't have to drive to Bridgeview. Mr. Palmer Says: Saw this place on TV. Looked real good. That's all i got. May 13th, 2011 at 6:11 pm Cemitas http://www.cemitaspuebla.com/ Category:UIC Category:Venue Category:Tour